How Could You Forget?
by Alliecat279
Summary: When Shego gets hit by Dr. Drakken's laser, anything is possible! Rated for later chapters, idea given to me by obscurebeing reviews would be loved. Rated to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

A/N!! This is a stolen idea, that I got from ObscureBeing!! I'm just using it for my own sick, amazing purposes. I did, however, get permission!! So it's all good!

To those wondering ((If anyone is)) Savin' Me is still going to be up and running, and I will be updating soon! Possibly even tonight XD. But cha. I couldn't resist starting this one! So please, once again, bare with me.

DISCLAIMER! I own absolutely nothing. Seriously. Not even this idea. So please, don't sue.

It was fairly quiet, the faint humming of machinery being the only hint of sound in the large, metallic room. The occasional beep and slurping sound interjected the vast silence, the bright blinking lights accompanying the sickening _shlurrrrp_s. There were large objects piled against the walls, monstrous heaps of metal and bolts stuck together in an obscure way giving it a form, if one could even call it that. Boxes of broken parts and spare scraps lay on either side of each object, a screw driver resting unused next to a melted wielding mask. A single table lay in the middle of the room, papers and formulas stacked high in a messy manner coated the surface. It looked, in many ways, like one of the old black and white mad scientist movies.

A loud crash shattered the image, as one of the machines toppled over, and a girlish "Eep!" echoed against the walls. Groaning followed scraping metal, before obnoxious laughter replaced it. "Hahaha! This is my great invention yet!" A blue skinned man pulled himself from underneath the small pile of rubble, his small gloved hands brushing the dust off his large blue over coat. He turned back to what was left of the small avalanche, a toothy smile on his face as he ran up and gave the miss-formed contraption a hug.

Another sound broke the once comforting silence, this time in the form of a soft releasing of breath. "Whoop-de-doo Dr. D. Congrats on a job well wasted." A slender woman sat on a lawn chair set out of the way, a magazine lightly resting on her bent knees. A black gloved hand reached out and gently turned a page, before it moved up to brush a strand of raven black hair out of emerald eyes.

"Shegoooo!" The blue man whined, looking at the woman with mild disappointment. "This is how we'll finally destroy that annoying Kim Possible and that buffoon of hers!" He once again allowed his gaze to travel up the deformed metal contraption, his hug tighten in joy.

"Whatever you say, Dr. D." The black haired woman replied, her voice etched with boredom. She turned another page, her eyes scanning the brightly colored pages. "Whatever you say…"

The supposed Doctor huffed as he let go off his invention and began pacing in front of it, his teeny hands clenched together behind his back. "I really mean it this time Shego! With this mind-losing device, I'll zap small rodents, making them lose their tiny minds, and convince them that they were meant to steal for me! And once they have stolen enough, we'll buy the worlds supply of--"

An annoyed grunt cut him off. "THAT's your big idea? Having mice steal for you? Isn't that what you pay me to do?" She raised her fingertips up to her temples, and massaged them slowly. Tilting her head back, she allowed view of the pale, if slightly green, tinge of her neck. "Seriously Dr. D. If you didn't pay so well… Dontcha think you could do something better with a mind-losing thing? Like erase the minds of the great leaders of the world or something?"

"But Shego! What about the mice?" He whined again.

Shego groaned. "Forget the mice! Look, I've got a better idea. Why don't you erase the mind of a certain teen-hero, and make her believe that she's evil?" A wicked smile pulled at black painted lips.

The doctor stared at her, a look of confusion plastered on his face. "The buffoon? What good would he do to us evil?"

"No! Are you really that stupid? … Don't answer that." She added as she watched the blue man's mouth open in protest. "Kim Possible."

There was a slight pause before he mumbled the name, as if trying it out on his tongue. A goofy smile spread across his face. "Brilliant! I'll erase Kim Possible's mind, and make her believe that she's evil! It's genius!" He erupted into what was apparently suppose to be an evil laugh.

"Great, Dr. D. Glad ya thought of it." She leant back in her chair once again, picking up the forgotten magazine. "Call me when you need something." The woman called out lazily as she propped her legs up on the small box next to her.

"Actually, now would be nice…" He tried, his voice meek, afraid that his side-kick would be angry at him for disturbing her. "I need help distracting a teen-hero… or should I say evil?" There was that laugh again.

Shego shook her head, once again placing the magazine down. "No, you shouldn't. Teen-evil sounds stupid." Her employer huffed, and was about to say something before Shego fluently jumped to her feet, and started to slowly make her way out the door.

"No way Dr. D! You can forget it!" Shego growled as she backed away, her arms out in protest. The blue man pouted as best as he could, his voice turning an octave higher in his whine.

"Come on Shego! It'll be just like all the other times you fought her!"

Shego clenched her jaw, "Yeah, except this time I'll have a laser pointed at me, and your aim is worse than I blind mans! You couldn't hit a fish in a bucket!"

The good doctor huffed once more, crossing his arms over his lanky chest. "Fine. I'll wait till you've captured Kim Possible, then I'll shoot her with the laser."

"You promise?" Shego's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Drakken just nodded furiously looking slightly betrayed that his side-kick would doubt him like that. "okay then… All I'm saying is you better stick to your word, Dr. D. Or you're gonna find a new meaning to the word 'torture'." She threatened through clenched teeth as she raised a plasma encased fist to his nose. Drakken let out a girlish squeal, and continued to nod at a slightly more feverish pace.

**Middleton Art Museum. **

Shego leaned against one of the creamy white pillars, her eyes focused solely on her nails. "She's going to know It's a trap, you know." She called out, her voice void of any hint that she's actually interested.

A voice from above her called back, making her eyes look up towards the man balanced on a small platform with a large, bulky object. "Yes, but Kim Possible will expect you to be the one doing the surprise attacking! She'll never think to look for me up here!" Shego just rolled her eyes, and fished a nail file out from a hidden pocket.

"The surprise better not be shooting her with the laser while we're fighting."

"Of Course not Shego! I have a better idea in mind!" He called as he pulled a remote from his labcoat.

Shego looked up at him, unimpressed. "So you plan on turning the T.V on to surprise her? Good going, Dr. D."

"Noooo! I'm going to--" He began, before Shego shushed him angrily.

Drakken whined, "Don't shush me Shego! Wait… Why'd you shush me?" He asked, his eyes searching the area for something of importance to explain his side-kick's behavior.

Shego's muscles tensed slightly, rolling visably under the skin tight black and green cat suit. Crouching down into a fighting stance, she allowed a small smirk pull at the corner of her lips. "They're here…" She purred, her hands igniting with anticipation.

Though an open window, a small form slid through, long hair swishing behind her as she rolled carefully out of the way. Another form climbed through, heaving for air as it crashed into the tiled ground with enough sound to wake a deaf person. The first form made it's way over to it's partner, and carefully pulled It to it's feet. "Careful Ron…" A female voice murmured, as it's head turned side to side in the dark.

The form identified as 'Ron' gave an unnerved laugh. "Sorry K.P. Pants got caught…" 'K.P' just shook her head. Making a slight gesture with her hand, she informed her partner to follow as she made her way through the darkened room. Moments passed with nothing found, not even a single light switch. The girl carefully maneuvered around the priceless artifacts, while Ron bumped into each and everyone of them, leaving him scrambling to catch them before they hit the ground. "Where do you think they are…?" He called out, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Right here." It wasn't the voice he was expecting, and the form jumped as the room was suddenly lit with a flickering green glow. Holding back a girlish scream, the boy stumbled back against he wall. The voice wasn't after him though, he knew, as the light fell upon a red-headed teenager. "This way, Princess." The voice cooed, as the woman behind the light slowly backed out of the room, the red-head following hesitantly.

"Ron! Find Drakken!" She called over her shoulder as she entered a new, lit room. She didn't have a moments chance to call out a warning before the green skinned villain swung at her, forcing her to block and focus with all her mind to not get hit. "Didn't know you were one for this kind of scene, Shego." The teen grunted as she raised her arm to take the impact of a fierce blow.

"Pumpkin, I _am_ art." She purred, as she swung her leg out to swipe the other girl off her feet. Kim jumped out of the way, swinging her arm out to catch the woman in the side. The theif grunted, before grabbing the girls arm, and attempting to through her to the side and into a pillar.

Kim flipped in the air and landed on her feet, a cocky smile on her lips. "Yeah, you are a piece of work, aren't you?" She charged at the older woman.

From above, Drakken saw his chance. Aiming his laser carefully, he smiled wickedly as he smashed his finger triumphantly into the big red button on the remote at watched gleefully as… nothing happened. The smile faded into a frown as he repeatedly smashed the button with his index finger. He mumbled a few curses under his breath as he turned the small device over in his hands, and sighed as he fished out the batteries that he had been meaning to install. "There… That should do it!" He whispered happily to himself as he raised his finger to press the button once more. Upon impact, Ron had stumbled over a small piece of wire, and crashed into the pillar that was holding Drakken's platform up, causing Drakken to tumble backwards, and the laser to miss-fire.

A bright purple beam shot out of the tip, and flew over the teen hero's head, into the chest of an unsuspecting villainess. Letting out a grunt as the wind was sucked out of her lungs, Shego was sent flying back into a wall, knocking her unconscious. Drakken cursed loudly as he ran for the door. "You think you're all that, but you're not!"

Ron, after gaining his balance back, rushed towards his best friend. "KP! You all right? Drakken fired that laser at you!" He babbled, shaking his friend's shoulders to make sure she was alright.

"Yeah, Ron, I'm fine, you can stop shaking me…" She grumbled as her friend smiled sheepishly at her, before releasing his grip on her shoulders. "The laser missed and hit Shego… Shego!" Realization hit her, and she scrambled to her feet, dashing over towards the fallen thief. Grabbing her shoulders, she imitated the move Ron had used on her. She shook her shoulders. "Shego! Shego are you already? Answer me, Shego!"

A groan escaped through the black lips, as the pale woman rolled her head to the side. "Argh… What happened…?" She moaned, her eyes opening to slits, straining against the museum's bright lights. Her eyes scanned the room in a confused manner, almost as if… as if she were a lost child.

Kim stared down at the thief in shock, not sure if this was a trick or not. "Shego…? Are you okay…?" The woman looked up at the teen-hero, her eyes searching the rounded cheeks and bright green eyes that was Kim. She didn't seem threatening, she didn't even seem to consider fighting as an option. And what she did next, Kim would remember for as long as she lived.

The word echoed the room, the voice in which it was formed sweet, polite, slightly confused, and totally genuine. The pale woman smiled up at her once rival, and uttered the word, "Who?"

**A/n!**

So I decided to keep most of the dialogue that Obscure used, because I thought it was good, but I also added in a few things.

Well… Tell me what you think, please! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Sorry for the lack of writing on this. I finally came up with a good plot for it! So enjoy. **

Kim Possible stood outside the doors, her hands wringing together nervously as she awaited her mother's verdict. It took twenty minutes to get to the hospital between arguing with Ron, and the actual ride, and in that short time Kim became sick to her stomach. Shego did not once try to attack either of them, did not make a single snide remark. In fact, she didn't say anything. She just sort of sat there with a vacant look on her face.

"Kimmie?" Her mom's voice caused her to jump in surprise as she whipped around to face the older red head. Her heart instantly fell to her stomach when she saw the look her mother was giving her. "Do you want to sit down?" Kim shook her head no.

"Mom, what happened to Shego?" She asked, her voice softer that she actually wanted it. Her mom gave her a sad look, and Kim found herself unable to look into her mother's eyes.

"Well, to put it simply. The ray that Shego was hit with wiped out all the memories that she stored, long term and short term. Striped that part of her brain bare." Anne Possible's voice was gentle as she laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Kim just stared at her feet, her mind not wanting to comprehend what was being said to her. But it did, and Kim couldn't fight the saddened feeling that was growing in her heart.

Kim licked her lips, "Is there any way we can get her memories back?" She let her gaze trail up to catch her mom's and she instantly regretted it as the saddened look intensified on the older woman's face.

"I don't know, Kimmie. It's not just a case of amnesia, where the memories are just blocked off… Who knows what's left of Shego's memories? If they're even there anymore. I've never seen anything like this before." Kim just nodded, not trusting her voice to cooperate with her. She could feel her mother's gaze on the top of her head, and felt the squeeze on her shoulder. It was suppose to make her feel better, but it only made her feel worse. "Would you like to see her?"

Kim shook her head. "No… What's the point if she doesn't even know me anymore?" Her voice cracked, and she clenched her jaw. Anne nodded her head in understanding, and gave her daughter a quick hug before turning to go back to the patient she was with before being called to examine Shego. Kim took a small step back, and collapsed into the chair when she felt it hit the back of her knee. Hiding her face in her hands, Kim let the hot tears run down her face. The Shego she knew was gone, and in her place was an empty shell that looked like her. No more fights, no more struggles to be better, no more challenge. Who was out there that even posed a threat to the world besides Shego? Not any of the insane idiots that claimed to be villains. Sure, she'd still be needed to save the world from them because the world wouldn't step up. But Kim knew. There was no Kim Possible without Shego.

A large hand rested itself on her shoulder, and Kim looked up to see a goofy smile on her best friend's face. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her mind screamed that he shouldn't be smiling. "Hey KP!" He chirped as if nothing was wrong, and he plopped down in the chair next to her. She grunted to acknowledge him, but continued to stare angrily at the ground. "So, your mom figure out anything that 

might help Shego?" He asked, but his voice lacked any amount of concern. Kim shook her head, her anger bubbling up inside her. "Well, then it's a good thing you got the Ron man!"

Kim snapped her head up to look at him in confusion. He smiled proudly at her, and waved a CD back and forth in his hand. "What's that?"

"It's a CD!" He smiled triumphantly, and Kim just stared at him. He blushed slightly as he realized that he just stated the obvious, and cleared his throat loudly. "I, uh, had the Wadester hook me up with this. He hacked into all the security cameras he could, and came up with some really good footage of Shego back when she was Miss. Go. Maybe if we show her this, she'll remember, and go back to being her. You know what I'm sayin'?"

Kim stared at him, the thoughts slowly churning in her mind before she frowned at him. "But, Ron. She's not Miss Go! It's not who she is!"

Ron scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I know. But I don't see why she should bring back her memories if she'd just going to go back to being a villain. But then again, I don't like the idea of just letting her stay like that." Kim nodded at him, and looked sadly at the ground.

"You're right. And it's better than nothing." She mused before standing up and plucking the CD from his fingers, staring down at it. "And even if it doesn't jar her memory, it'll give her something to base herself off of." Ron smiled widely, nodding vigorously, happy that Kim liked his idea.

Gripping the CD tighter in her hands, she slowly opened the door and peered hesitantly inside. Shego lay on the bed, her body half covered in the light blanket, her arms resting at her sides as she stared blankly at the ceiling. Kim's heart sank back into her stomach, and she took a step farther into the room. Ron followed behind her, and closed the door. At the noise, Shego looked up at them, and gave them a polite smile. Kim had to bite her lip to keep from crying. No longer trusting her voice, she silently slipped the CD into the DvD player, and took a seat to watch.

"Hey, Shego!" Ron chirped, walking over to place a hand over hers gently. "I put this together to help you try and remember, okay?" She nodded, and directed her eyes to the screen, ignoring the rest of the words that spewed out of the large mouth.

The TV sprang to life, as a close up shot of a smiling Shego filled the screen. She laughed at something that Kim said to her, and the camera zoomed out to show the three of them hanging out in the school hallway. The chatted, laughed and joked around, Miss Go fawning over Barkin as he passed by and winked at her. It changed to Kim and Miss Go chatting in Kim's room, and Kim turned to glare at Ron who shrugged at her to tell her he didn't know how Wade got the shots. Slowly, the film played out, mostly of Miss Go doing nice things, teaching, and hanging out with the two of them. Kim had to fight back tears as she watched Shego laying in the hospital bed, absorbing everything she could with her eyes. And she almost couldn't take it when the last frame was a picture of Miss Go giving Kim a hug, and Kim looked semi-freaked out by it.

When the movie ended, Ron jumped to his feet to retrieve the disk, and Kim cleared her throat. "Um… So. Do you remember anything?" She asked softly, and winced when Shego shook her head no.

"Me and you. We're friends?" Shego asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft and confused. Kim nodded slowly. Shego smiled at her, soft and genuine, and reached over to take Kim's hand in her own. "You must be a great friend then, to go through all this trouble to help me remember…" Kim nodded, as her heart shattered.

KPKPKP

Shego wasn't allowed to leave the hospital, the instability of her mind leaving her a danger to herself. She never had any visitors other than Kim and Ron, and if she ever wondered why, she never asked. Ron had been right. Shego now acted just like Miss Go, polite, overly happy and sweet. The more days that passed, however, the more hollow Kim began to feel. She did the right thing, she kept telling herself, she saved the world, and gave Shego a better life.

A month had passed, and Kim still visited Shego every day, checking to see if any real memories had came back to the green skinned woman. None ever came. The red head even admitted that she had lost hope any would ever come. Yet here she was, seated next to Shego's bed, watching her as she slept peacefully. She watched the black lips part slightly in a soft, sleep-filled sigh, as her chest slowly rose in controlled breaths. Kim could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she reached out and stroked the near white cheek gently. "How could you forget me…?" She whispered, the tears spilling out over her cheeks and down her chin.

Shego opened her eyes, and stared up at Kim in confusion. "Kimmie? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Her voice sounded the same as Shego's, but the sickening sweetness that dripped off it marred the beautiful tone. Kim shook her head vigorously, and stared deeply into Shego's eyes.

"Miss Go…" She whispered, her voice cracking as she tucked a red strand behind her ear. Her eyes flickered over the gorgeous face that looked exactly the same as ever, with the unfamiliar eyes. She let the swirl of sorrow fill her heart as she reached out and gently touched Miss Go's hand. "Shego…"

"Kimmie…?" Miss Go's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and moved her hand to grasp Kim's gently. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"What are you thinking…?" Kim asked slowly, her eyes searching emerald pools. "Right now, what are you thinking?"

Miss Go looked at her for a moment, before glancing away, her face contorted in thought. "I'm thinking…" Her voice trailed off, before her eyes met Kim's gently. "I'm thinking I want my Kimmie to stop crying." She smiled softly, stroking Kim's hand with her thumb.

_Her Kimmie._ Kim's heart shattered for the millionth time in a month, and she ripped her hand out of Miss Go's hand. "I'm not your Kimmie!" She shouted angrily, her hands balling up into fists as her body began to shake in anger. "I'm not your Kimmie! I'm _her_ Kimmie! I'm her Princess, I'm her Pumpkin, I'm 

her whatever she wants to call me!" She watched as Miss Go's face contort in sorrow, and she slowly began to regret her words before she heard the words tumble out of black painted lips.

"But I love you."

Kim's world crashed down around her, and she was left standing on shaking ground. Her heart, for the first time in a month, felt hollow, void of any kind of emotion. Her brain told her that she should be happy at the admission, though her brain in turn didn't know why. Her heart shattered again when the four words were said, but this time shattered into nothing. Kim didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing that seemed logical. She ran. She ran out the door, she ran out of the hospital, she ran down the street, into her front door and into her room before locking the door soundly. She couldn't stand anymore, and she let her legs give out as she slid down her door, bringing her knees up to hug them tightly to her chest. Sobs racked her body, and she barely managed to mumble. "_Shego_… How could you forget me?"

**Mmkay. So next chapter is the last chapter! What will Kim do next? Who knows! Well, I knows. But that's not the point! Haha**

**Review please and make me want to update quicker!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Chapter.**

Kim Possible stared up at the large hospital, her mind buzzing with her options. She could some how figure out a way to make the real Shego come back, and things will go back to how they were before. She could accept the confused woman in the room on the 12th floor and maybe things could turn out well. Or she could run and hide under her covers. The last idea was becoming more and more appealing as people passed her on their way in and out of the revolving doors. But the great Kim Possible didn't run and hide (Even if she really, _really_ wanted to). She faced things head on, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

Taking a deep breath, the teen hero pushed herself into the hospital and began to walk the now familiar path to Miss. Go's room. She'd just have to deal with the fact that Shego was gone and make due with what was left… It was her only option. If she tried and got Miss Go to remember her villainous self, the woman could go insane. Having two realities could do that to you. And Kim could suck up whatever pain it may cause her heart knowing that she'd never see fire in those amazing emerald eyes.

Her feet stopped in front of Miss Go's room far too quickly than she'd have liked. Now as the moment of truth. Could she really look into those slightly vacant green eyes and apologize for an outbreak that she had three days ago, brushing it off as not having enough sleep or too much stress? She'd have to. Because that's what the world needed her to do. That's what Shego needed her to do. Taking a deep breath, Kim Possible pushed open the door.

The room was empty.

Kim stared blankly into the room for a moment, before it finally hit her. The room was empty. The room was empty. That meant… She quickly flagged down a passing nurse. "Excuse me, where's Miss. Go?" The nurse looked at her strangely.

"Oh. You didn't hear?" The words caused a hollow feeling to form in Kim's stomach as she watched the nurse cast a solemn glance into the room. It was looks like that that Kim had seen nurses and doctors give many times. When they were reporting to the family that their child was dead.

"No… What happened?" Kim's world was crashing around her. She didn't want to know what happened, or how it happened. But she needed to know. What had happened to her Shego?

The nurse shook her head and clicked her tongue. "She escaped two nights ago. Some blue man in a hovercraft helped her. Strange." And with that she picked up a clipboard and continued walking.

She wasn't dead. Shego wasn't dead. Her Shego wasn't dead! Kim could feel the face splitting grin that formed on her face. Taking off down the hall, Kim leapt down the stair flights three steps at a time and burst out the doors in a mad dash to get to her house. She felt like skipping. She felt like singing. She felt like screaming to the world that her Shego was safe, and there was a very good chance that she was _back_! Surely Drakken wouldn't have taken her back without having some sort of cure!

Kim was thoroughly out of breath by the time she reached her house, but it didn't stop her from racing all the way up into her room and throwing the mess that lay on her floor around until she found her Kimmunicator. Nothing yet. Now it was time to play the waiting game.

A day passed.

Two days.

A week.

Three weeks.

Two months.

Four months passed and Kim was starting to give up hope that Drakken was going to ever try to take over the world again. She had even made Wade tap into a 'top secret villain chatroom' once or twice, and still nothing. All he managed to dig up was a rumor that Drakken and Shego had eloped in Vegas and were expecting a child. Kim broke her lamp in anger when she heard that.

Lampless and Shego-less, Kim continued to wait for that beeping sound she knew so well and waited for Wade to give her a serious look and tell her that Drakken was back.

Five months. Other villains started to drop like flies, the need for Kim Possible falling as well. Her and Ron discussed the idea of retirement.

Six months. Drakken was arrested in Alabama for attempting to take over a pet shop. He was sentenced life in prison for all his crimes, without parole. Shego wasn't with him.

Eight months marked the official retirement of Team Possible. The world was safe without them it seemed, and both teens were offered jobs at G.J. Kim took hers, Ron declined politely.

A year found Kim rising quickly through the G.J. ranks, having set the record for fastest training course completion. Shego still hadn't turned up, but she was still on Kim's mind. Sometimes she was all the red head remembered.

Two years, five months and thirty seven days since Shego's disappearance, Kim Possibe turned 20 years old. G.J had forced a party onto her, and she grudgingly accepted, now finding herself gracefully moving between people. Some of the faces she knew, some she vaguely recognized and others she didn't know at all. But everyone smiled at her politely, and wished her a happy birthday. Kim nodded with a small smile and kept moving.

Finally stopping at the refreshment table, Kim bent slightly to grab a cup before ladling herself some punch. Something brushed against the small of her back, and as a voice drifted to her ears, her heart stopped.

"Happy Birthday, Princess. How 'bout we blow this joint?" A silky, teasing voice drawled from behind her, and Kim whirled around quickly. Standing in a slinky black cocktail dress was none other than the woman who captivated her thoughts. Shego. Kim felt like crying. She felt like throwing her arms around the older woman in a bone crushing hug. She settled with a sharp, nicely placed slap to the grin skinned thief's cheek. The older woman growled in anger as her hand flew up to cover the now burning skin. "God damn it, Princess! What the hell was that for?"

"You left me!" Kim seethed, her eyes roaming over the disinterested party quests quickly before settling back on the angered villainess. "You told me you loved me, then you left me!"

"Woah, woah, woah, tiger. _I_ never told you I loved you. My memory-fucked self told you." Shego snapped, her hand still rubbing her cheek. "So if you're just going to slap me all night, I'm going to leave!" Turning on her heels, Shego took a step for the door but was stopped by a very firm grip on her wrist.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Kim turned the older woman around quickly, grabbing her shoulders to make sure that she stayed. "I will not let you walk away from me again! You hear me? You may not love me, damn it, but…" Kim bit her tongue.

"You what Kim?" Shego asked, her voice lowering in anger as the grip on her shoulders tightened. "Hate me? Despise me? Wish that ray would've killed me instead? Because you _lied_ to me Kim! You tried to make me into something I'm not and---"

Her words were stopped as a pair of soft pink lips pressed firmly against her black painted ones. When Kim pulled back, Shego was shocked to find tears in her eyes. "Look, I did that because I had to! I was under so much pressure! I just wanted you back, okay? And Ron and everybody didn't want you back! So I settled with what we could agree on." Kim took a shakey breath as she wiped the wetness from her eyes. "I ran from you when you told me you loved me. Because I didn't want _that_ Shego's love. I wanted yours, and it took all that stuff to make me realize it! I love you, Shego. So go ahead and hate me for what I did, but that's not going to change how I feel."

Shego was silent as she stared into Kim's determined eyes. Her lips parted, and a soft sigh escaped.

"My Princess, huh?"

**Sorry that this story was short, but I never intended it to be a long chaptered story.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways.**


End file.
